Lost and Found
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: In jail, Paine finally finds time to ponder about something he kept inside a long while.... the death of his second child. Oneshot.


Author's note: Okay, any of you TAC-goers might recognize this as one of my 'Write-that-scene' entries. Yeah, that was a **long** time ago, but I couldn't resist. Why now? I don't know. Shrugs

For everybody who reads this for the first time, this is the result of one of my cracked out, fan-girl theories, namely that Bogey is Alexander Paine's son.

My 'proof'? Just that Paine, Bogey and Samantha have a few points in common.

The hair. Black messy and with unnatural highlights.

Sheer arrogance

Their choice of clothes (Black with red details.)

The eye color of Samantha and Bogey's both purple.

Yeah, completely cracked out, but hey, it gives me stuff to write.

Disclaimer: A.T.O.M. And it's characters don't belong to me.

Lost and Found

Paine was sitting in his cell, some files in his hand. For being a top-priority prisoner, he got them quite easily...  
Birth-certificates.  
It had been brewing for a long while, and now he was more then ready to investigate something that had been pushed to the background: The death of his second child, Philip.  
Paine sighed as he remembered that day. It started out so lovely. His girlfriend, Kiyuki Sano, was in labor, as a nervous dad, he was pacing up and down in the waiting room. Sebastian and his pregnant wife sitting down and trying to calm him.

_"C'mon, Alex, I'm sure everything is fine." Sebastian tried, but that didn't calm him down.  
"But what if it's not? She's in there for a long while, what if there are complications? What if some thing's wrong?"  
"There's nothing wrong, ah, there's the nurse." Sebastian pointed at a nurse coming out of the room, smiling.  
"Alexander Paine?" She asked, Alexander was at her side immediately. "Congratulations, it's a boy AND a girl." She said.  
"Twins?" Alexander said, not believing his ears.  
"No miracle it took that long." It was Sebastian, but Alexander didn't hear it, all he wanted was to see his children._

That was a wonderful moment, seeing those two babies lying there in those little plastic beds. The girl was awake and looking around with bright purple eyes, the boy was asleep, but according to the nurse, had the same color eyes.

But it didn't stay so euphoric. It quickly became clear that Kiyuki not only favored the girl, she didn't want to have anything to do with the boy. True, Kiyuki was a member of a proud Japanese clan, and Philip made a bit of a weakish look, constantly sleeping and being very quiet, but that didn't mean that he was lesser then Samantha...  
Then it happened.  
Just five days after their birth, a nurse came and told him that Philip died...  
Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, meaning he just... died, with no reason at all. Alexander was broken, Kiyuki couldn't care less. She always tried to cheer him up by telling they still had Samantha...

That was a long while ago, and Paine still didn't buy it... The Sano clan was known for ditching unwanted babies, even in the modern days...  
His whole world was slowly changing when he first met the youngster. Bogey was his name, and Paine hired him for a plane to steal...

_"So, what do you think?" Paine asked the boy.  
"I think you need to cut down on his raw meat." Bogey joked, slightly smirking. "But let's get serious..." The teen looked at him with those purple eyes, and all of a sudden Paine had a flashback.  
__**"He's got his mother's eyes..."  
"Yeah, to bad he has your chin..."**__  
"Hey, you still there?" Bogey asked him, Paine just nodded and they continued the plan. _

A few days ago, he met this "Bogey" Again, in the recreational area of the prison. This time Paine was willing to investigate further.

_"What do you want?" Bogey asked, sitting on a dingy wooden bench. Paine just approached him and pulled some blue hairs from his head. "What was that for?!" Bogey yelled, his eyes slightly teary.  
"This isn't dye... when did you get this?"  
"I dunno... around my 18th birthday... why do you want to know?" Bogey was still slightly offended by those hairs being ripped out.  
"And when were you born?"  
"I... I don't know exactly..." All of a sudden Bogey didn't look mad anymore, he looked rather sad.  
"C'mon, someone with your ego that doesn't know his birthday?"  
"You wanna know?! I celebrate it at May 17th, the day I was found in a trash container!" Bogey shouted, clearly upset. "Why would you care anyway, my mom sure didn't..." With that he turned around and left, tears in his eyes._

May 17th... that was the exact same day Philip died (Or not, the way things looked now.) And now he had gotten Bogey's birth certificate...  
Brian Logey  
Found on May 17th in a container near Blue Saints Alley  
Birth Parents unknown  
It all fitted, the eyes, the hair, the date, and Blue Saints Alley was just two blocks away from the hospital.  
"Stupid Bitch..." Paine muttered, he could just imagine the filthy rich Kiyuki bribing a nurse to 'Kill' a baby. But the nurse is to considerate and dumps the baby in a container instead... The baby was found and grew up to be a young criminal... Just like his father. There was a guard, signaling he could get out for an hour or so. Once in the courtyard, Paine took a deep sigh and approached Bo... no, Philip, to him, Bogey would now forever be named Philip.

End


End file.
